


Дожди над Флоренцией

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, мистика, психология, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дино есть проблема, и Колонелло знает, как ее решить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дожди над Флоренцией

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на БП-2015 за команду апельсина

– Мы действительно, – сквозь зубы ворчал Дино, цепляясь за пористые валуны из песчаника, чтобы перебраться с одного уступа на другой там, где раньше была тропа, – должны лезть на самую вершину?  
– Ага, – подтвердил Колонелло, не оглядываясь. – Шевелись.  
Дино остановился, уперевшись в колени руками и переводя дух, а потом вытер об край футболки мокрое лицо.  
Это самое жаркое лето во Флоренции за последние двадцать пять лет, уверяли синоптики. Тоскану буквально выжигало: без привычной влаги сохла трава, и гряды темно-зеленых холмов теперь напоминали лоскутное одеяло, а долины – ямы в копне верблюжьей шерсти. В ослепительно синем небе – ни клочка облаков, Флоренция задыхалась, плавясь под иссушающим солнцем, и даже ночью дышать не становилось легче: воздух замирал безжизненно, душный и мертвый, без капли свежего дуновения. Только на побережье еще веяло бризом с моря, но даже там после отлива водоросли засыхали на камнях, а йодистый запах превращался в гнилую соленую вонь.  
Дино не находил покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Он спал отвратительно, вообще почти не спал, то ворочаясь с боку на бок на сбитой постели, то подолгу стоя у окна, выжидая чего-то, но ни косяк с травой, ни ледяная вода в запотевшем стакане не приносили облегчения – а с рассветом все оставалось по-прежнему. Багряное яблоко солнца выкатывалось из-за холмов и заново начинало свой безжалостный путь к полудню, когда зной становился невыносимым. Это была бесконечная пытка, и даже после прохладного душа казалось, что кожа горит, а татуировки зудят и чешутся, как корка на запекшейся ране. Собственная улыбка в зеркале выглядела издевательски блекло, а стоило растянуть рот пошире – губы тут же трескались.  
Дино казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
Этот путь вверх был не легче, чем путь Иисуса на Голгофу; по крайней мере, Дино мерещилась неподъемная тяжесть креста на спине. Колонелло карабкался по уступам упруго и уверенно, а он полз следом, стиснув зубы, утирая слезящиеся веки и безостановочно чихая от пыли.  
– Блядь, – ругнулся он, когда неплотно засевший камень ополз под ногой и то, что было когда-то ступенькой, обрушилось вниз. – Да здесь лет сто никто не ходил!  
– Я бывал, – невозмутимо возразил Колонелло, – несколько раз.  
– А меня зачем с собой тащишь?  
– Ты уже две недели не вылезал из дома. Тебе полезно прогуляться.  
Это правда – последние недели Дино провел в собственной спальне, плотно задернув шторы, в компании изнуренных жарой и духотой шлюх. Он спал, трахался и пил, не разбирая день и ночь, пока от бесконечного похмелья мысли не начали путаться, а грязные простыни не провоняли духами так, что горло спирало тошнотой. Секс не приносил никакого удовольствия, опьянение смазывалось усталостью и мигренью, и потом он долго отмокал в ванной, смывая с себя запах чужих потных тел. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя грязным, каким-то пустым, будто ярко накрашенные рты высосали из него не только сперму, а все жизненные соки. Но видит бог, прямо сейчас он бы дорого дал, чтобы вернуться домой.  
– Это ты называешь прогулкой? – он облизнул испарину, которая разъедала губы. Капли пота текли вдоль позвоночника, и футболка уже насквозь промокла, а волосы на висках противно слиплись. Кроссовки, сбитые о камни и насквозь пропитавшиеся пылью, можно будет выкинуть. – Ебал я такие прогулки. Я сейчас обратно поверну.  
– Хватит ныть, эй, – сердито сказал Колонелло. – Мы почти пришли.  
Дино поглядел вверх, щурясь от солнца: над их головами нависал обрыв с сухими комьями корней и земли. И впрямь, добрались. Сейчас он ляжет и больше никогда не сдвинется с места.  
Колонелло подтянулся на руках, взобравшись через край обрыва, и протянул ему грязную мозолистую ладонь. Дино послушно ухватился за нее, напрягся изо всех сил – аж мышцы буграми вздулись под кожей – и упал лицом в траву. Тело ныло, он вымотался как собака, но усталости почему-то не хватало, чтобы расслабиться: внутри все равно, как случайно задетая струна на гитаре, гудела какая-то туго натянутая жилка.  
Неподалеку раздался голос Колонелло. Аркобалено звал его по имени.  
Дино сморгнул пот и увидел Колонелло на самом краю. Тот стоял лицом к северу, прикрыв ладонью глаза, повязанная вокруг пояса куртка вся в пыли, на майке мокрые пятна, солнце золотит лохматую макушку. На этом пекле, среди рыжего песчаника, Колонелло почему-то смотрелся как родной: не хватало только винтовки наперевес и набитых солдатами грузовиков на горизонте. Дино было нечем дышать. Он мечтал о тенистых виноградниках, о жемчужно-белых виллах и изумрудном прибое в Ливорно. Ему хотелось пройти босиком по мокрому песку, пока пена, накатывая, щекочет голые лодыжки. В детстве он целое лето жил на побережье, встречал каждый рассвет под надрывные крики чаек, глядя, как рассеивается между небом и морем голубоватая дымка. В ясные дни можно было увидеть Корсику – далеко-далеко на горизонте проступали очертания острова, всего на минуту, чтобы после раствориться в ослепительном солнечном свете, и Дино почему-то ждал этой минуты, как ждут встречи со старым другом. Спина и шея все время обгорали, затылок пекло, но в те годы, еще не отравленные тревогами и страхом, на его душе царил блаженный покой.  
– Иди сюда, эй! – опять позвал Колонелло.  
Дино подполз на четвереньках и свесил с обрыва гудящие ноги. Колонелло сел рядом. Он смотрел на пожелтевшие вершины холмов, за которыми синели Апеннины, а Дино смотрел на него.  
Колонелло был именно такой, каким он стал бы, не попадись когда-то его хребет под пижонский, начищенный до блеска ботинок Реборна. Прямой, честный, с заразительным смехом и морщинками у глаз.  
Такой, каким Дино всегда хотел стать.  
Он провел рукой по жухлой траве. Это была не вершина горы – это было плато, когда-то, вероятно, ровное, но теперь будто изжеванное гигантскими зубами: с юга растрескавшиеся валуны, вокруг них проплешины и ямы, а северный обрыв, где они сидели – край рухнувшего вниз склона.  
– Может, объяснишь наконец, что это за место?  
Колонелло некоторое время молчал, будто забыв про него, но потом ответил:  
– Это гора Рокового Дня.  
У Дино аж ладонь замерла. Еще никто из аркобалено не заговаривал о Роковом Дне по собственной воле. Все они – люди – знали о тех событиях смутно, понаслышке; Роковой День казался далеким и почти нереальным, как старая, множество раз приукрашенная легенда. А теперь Дино прикасался к земле, на которой вершилась когда-то судьба всей планеты.  
– Шутишь?!  
– Нет, – отозвался Колонелло. – Тут-то мы и схлопотали на свои головы проклятье. Поднялись на вершину горы, все семеро... и ушли уже совершенно другими.  
– Аркобалено, – шепотом закончил Дино.  
– Аркобалено, – подтвердил Колонелло и вздохнул.  
– Но почему тут все разворочено?  
– Реборн постарался, – усмехнулся Колонелло. – Когда мы уходили отсюда, то были так оглушены, что ничего не соображали. А когда поняли – вернулись. Хотели найти какую-нибудь подсказку, зацепку, как избавиться от проклятия. Но все зря. Реборн впал в ярость. Пламя извергалось из него, как вулкан. В жизни такого не видел. Да что говорить! Нам взвалили на плечи целую Вселенную, и все, чего хотелось – снести ее к чертям. Мы были в отчаянии. Крушили гору, будто это могло помочь.  
Дино попытался представить отчаявшегося Реборна, который зверем бросается на безжизненные каменные валуны – и не сумел. Он помнил Реборна всяким: раздраженным, хмурым, довольным, разочарованным, усталым, даже сомневающимся, но в ярости – никогда.  
– И что? – он облизнул сухие губы и почувствовал, как от жары трещинка опять закровила. – Помогло?  
– Ты знаешь... – медленно сказал Колонелло, – в каком-то смысле. Немного.  
Он умолк и сложил руки на колене, прямо, невидяще глядя перед собой и думая о чем-то своем. Дино видел его таким – серьезным и злым – всего раз. Четыре года назад, когда среди ясного дня на него ушатом холодной воды свалились воспоминания будущего, взгляд Колонелло врезался ему в память. Взгляд огромных детских глаз в ту секунду, когда аркобалено понял, что обречен.  
– Зачем ты меня сюда привел? – повторил Дино, невольно вздрогнув.  
Колонелло поднял голову.  
– Это самое высокое и безлюдное место во Флоренции. Отсюда хорошо видно.  
– Видно что?  
– А ты погляди хорошенько, – Колонелло обвел рукой вокруг.  
Дино уставился на безрадостный, иссушенный зноем, как лицо старого моряка, пейзаж. От пота щипало глаза, он щурился, часто моргая, но холмы продолжали вздыматься на горизонте пустыми песчаными барханами.  
– Не понимаю, – пробормотал он с досадой.  
– Небо, – сказал Колонелло. – Что ты знаешь о Небе?  
Небо, вспомнил Дино, у каждого свое. Взять хоть Занзаса – все равно что небо над извергающимся вулканом. Дым, гарь, искры, раскаленная лава. Или Савада, этот – как весеннее небо, теплое, наивное, в предвкушении скорого лета. Юни, Ария, Небеса Небес – ясные и безмятежные, всегда улыбающиеся, готовые обнять всех, праведных и неправедных, как птица укрывает крыльями любимых птенцов. Его Небо было намертво впечатано в кожу: аквамариновое небо над Адриатикой с оранжево-золотым полуденным солнцем.  
– Что, по-твоему, над нами?  
– Небо, – предположил Дино растерянно.  
Безжалостное и жгучее, словно прогневавшееся на грешную землю.  
– Верно, – согласился Колонелло. – Твое Небо. Над твоей землей. Ты за них отвечаешь, и ты вот-вот облажаешься.  
– Я? – повторил Дино, совсем не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
Аркобалено начинал сердиться.  
– Черт, парень, да соображай же головой! Ты – небо над Флоренцией. Эти холмы, виноградники, оливковые рощи – все твое. И ты их уничтожаешь. Разуй глаза! Посмотри, что ты творишь со своей землей!  
– Я ничего не сделал! – с досадой воскликнул Дино. – Колонелло, блядь, у меня мозги плавятся, проклятая жара с ума сводит, я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь!  
Колонелло схватил его за плечи и насильно развернул лицом на восток, будто пытаясь, как щенка, ткнуть носом в собственное дерьмо.  
– Значит, смотри еще! Не глазами хлопай, а смотри! Все дело в тебе, парень. Ты был солнечным Небом, ты хоть понимаешь, во что превращаешься? Погляди на свою жизнь – это же кошмар сплошной. Ты себя до смерти загнал! Ты ведь не так хотел жить. Вспомни, о чем ты мечтал? Чего ты хотел больше всего на свете?  
– Свободы, – тихо сказал Дино, напряженный под его руками, как камень.  
– И как оно, на свободе? – спросил Колонелло насмешливо.  
Под его взглядом натянутая жилка внутри дрожала все сильнее, гудела, болезненно ныла, задевая внутренности. Дино долго молчал, но потом все-таки ответил:  
– Не знаю.  
– Ясное дело, – подтвердил Колонелло. – Ты ж ее в глаза не видал. Одни разговоры.  
– У меня не было выбора! – разозлился Дино. – По-твоему, меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?! Мой папаша...  
– ...сбежал, бросив семью в нищете, – безжалостно закончил Колонелло. – А ты взвалил на себя его ошибки и потащил, как вьючный осел.  
– Я справился!  
– Справился, – кивнул аркобалено. – А говнюк Реборн с удовольствием помог, выбив из тебя пинками всю дурь. Он тебя в знатного лицемера превратил, Каваллоне.  
Дино встряхнул плечами, сбросив его руки, и развернулся. Ясные глаза Колонелло смотрели на него прямо, серьезно и почему-то вызывающе.  
– Скажешь, не согласен? Это не ты врешь, что все отлично, когда дела – полный швах? Не ты обещаешь разгрести дерьмо, когда сам увяз в нем по уши? Ты заставляешь людей верить тебе, чтоб они не дай бог не разволновались. Семейка-то у тебя, что и говорить, образцовая. Каждому крестнику – по открытке на Рождество, каждому старику – шикарные похороны, каждой даме – по комплименту, будь она хоть страшна, как смертный грех. Наизнанку вывернешься, лишь бы все кругом были довольны и счастливы. От твоей заботы аж на зубах скрипит.  
Дино сглотнул, чувствуя, как между лопатками стекает капля пота. Кажется, чертово солнце с каждой минутой жарило все сильнее, пекло макушку так, что начинало мутить.  
– Ты прав, я забочусь о своей семье, – сказал он хрипло. – Что в этом плохого?  
– Да ничего, – легко согласился Колонелло. – Кроме того, что ты по вечерам на себя в зеркало без тошноты смотреть не можешь, я ведь угадал? Все твои представления о том, что правильно, а что нет, тебе внушили. Вбили намертво, и ты проглотил. С тех пор так и привык глотать дерьмо, да? Ты же растерял все, во что верил. Тебе кажется, перестань ты улыбаться хоть на секунду – и мир полетит к чертям.  
– Я...  
– Не полетит, Каваллоне.  
– Почему...  
– Потому, мать твою, что ты не господь бог. Ты не можешь защитить всех и всем угодить не можешь. Все, что должно произойти – произойдет без твоей помощи. Выдохни, парень. Вселенная не развалится, если ты вдруг станешь не Доном, а просто человеком.  
Дино согнулся и закрыл лицо руками. Ему казалось, что изнутри наживую вытаскивают что-то, вросшее так глубоко, что корни выходят только вместе с мясом.  
Колонелло тяжело положил руку ему на затылок.  
– Я ведь тебя еще совсем пацаном помню. Реборн тогда только-только вцепился тебе в брюхо, а ты брыкался, как упрямый осел. И глупый был, как осел. И знаешь что? Мне это нравилось. Никто не верил, что из тебя выйдет толк, а тебе и дела нет. Ты хотел жить – каждую минуту. Забыл уже, да?  
– Нет, – глухо пробормотал Дино. – Я помню.  
– А другие забыли. Думаешь, они тебя любят? Они любят своего Дона, а на тебя им плевать.  
– Это неправда!  
– Сам знаешь, что правда. И боишься до смерти, что в тебе разочаруются. Вечно тебе надо оправдывать чьи-то надежды, даже те, которые никто не возлагал. А людям насрать, пока они одеты, обуты и накормлены, понимаешь? Ну загонишь себя в гроб – они поохают и рукой махнут. Придет новый Дон, а ты останешься болтаться на портрете в галерее вместе со своими предками, так толком и не пожив. Ты ведь не просто радоваться, ты даже разругаться ни с кем от души не способен. Тоже мне, жеребец.  
Дино вдруг усмехнулся, горько и до острой боли в кадыке. Колонелло сгреб в горсть его волосы и потянул голову, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
– Убери это, эй, – потребовал он, хлопнув Дино по губам.  
Ухмылка медленно сползла с лица, будто плеснули кислотой.  
– Видел бы ты сейчас свою рожу, – недовольно сказал Колонелло. – Ей-богу, молоко рядом скиснет. А я помню, когда ты последний раз искренне улыбался – в пятнадцать, когда выбирал себе новую татуировку. Вот этого самого мустанга. Ты же ими восхищался, да? Все вестернами зачитывался... твердил, что они свободные и никто им не указ.  
Дино мотнул головой, отворачиваясь. Глаза ужасно резало – от пота, наверное. Кончики пальцев покалывало, словно что-то стремилось вырваться наружу, какая-то неуемная, зудящая энергия – та самая, что не давала ему спать по ночам, заставляя ворочаться в постели и мерить комнату шагами туда-сюда, как запертый в клетке тигр.  
– Не желаю это выслушивать! Какое вообще тебе дело? Я не понимаю, зачем ты все это говоришь, зачем мы здесь, чего ты хочешь?!  
– Я хочу тебе помочь, пока не поздно, – неожиданно жестко сказал Колонелло. – А времени осталось – кот наплакал.  
– До чего, черт побери?! Времени до чего?!  
– До того, как ты превратишь Флоренцию в пустыню, – аркобалено встал на ноги, неспешно размотал куртку с пояса и швырнул на траву. – Ты уже на грани, парень. В тебе столько агрессии скопилось – того гляди лопнешь. Ты хоть что-нибудь слышал о неконтролируемых всплесках пламени?  
Когда-то – давным-давно, в несбывшемся будущем – Дино знал, что пламя не служит человеку. Оно использует человеческое тело как сосуд, проводник для своих неисчерпаемых потоков, катализируется за счет его жизненных сил и течет, течет бесконечно, преломляя всю мощь природы через носителя, как через призму. Обладать пламенем – значит быть избранным, укрощать пламя – тяжело, сдерживать изо дня в день – смертельно опасно. Но ему всегда казалось, что его мягкое Небо, окрашенное в золото Солнцем, было таким покорным. Ласкалось к нему, будто зверь. Скудерия фыркала в ворот его куртки, опускала тяжелую голову на плечо, пока он набирал в горсти ее гриву и смотрел, как в длинных прядях переливается золотой огонь, согревая ему руки. Дино сдерживал пламя без малейших усилий, даже если внутри вскипала злость и ладони чесались, а раскалившееся кольцо жгло пальцы: ведь он клялся, клялся, что никогда без нужды никому не причинит вреда, ведь это его судьба – оберегать, принимать, вести за собой тех, кому больше нигде не нашлось места...  
– Когда пламя не выдержит и рванет, – продолжал Колонелло, – оно тут все выжжет нахрен. Погляди, что творится. Ты задыхаешься. Виноградники твои сохнут. Твое солнце убивает все живое. Это твоя вина!  
– Я не знаю, как это прекратить! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Дино и, с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой, тоже вскочил – что-то подступало к горлу, как вода в выкипающем чайнике. – Черт, ты мне все кишки вымотал! Зачем ты лезешь... Как вы меня достали оба, ты и Реборн! Думаете, вы все на свете знаете, видите всех насквозь, а сами только и умеете, что поучать с умным видом, толку от вас...  
Он умолк, будто под дых треснули: Колонелло улыбался.  
– Разозлился? Это хорошо, что ты разозлился. Злись, пока я здесь.  
– Я зол как черт! Чего еще тебе от меня нужно?!  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал сдерживаться! – вдруг заорал в ответ Колонелло. – Хватит быть паинькой, тупица! Говоришь, я тебя достал?! Так врежь мне!  
– Что?!  
– Врежь мне! Давай, заряди прямо в морду! Или струсил?!  
Дино сжал кулаки, почувствовав, как хрустнули костяшки.  
– Я не струсил!  
– Каваллоне, если ты прямо сейчас меня не ударишь, клянусь, я отмудохаю тебя так, что места живого не останется!  
– Да пошел ты!  
Он сам не понял, как оказался рядом – одним прыжком, будто развернулась туго сжатая пружина. Синие глаза аркобалено были совсем близко, смотрели насмешливо и вызывающе, яркие, чистые, как летний полдень. В них не отражалось ни тени сомнений – только его собственное перекошенное лицо. Дино замахнулся, не раздумывая, но кулак встретил пустоту.  
– Плохо! – крикнул Колонелло, и тычок между лопаток выбил из Дино весь воздух. – Шевелись, парень, иначе туго придется!  
Еще один удар прошел вскользь – Колонелло увернулся, подставив плечо, и костяшки проскользнули по мокрой от пота коже.  
– Ты дерешься как сопляк! – новый тычок, теперь в ребра. Колонелло не бил его – он издевался, как тычут палкой спящего зверя, чтобы заставить в ярости бросаться на клетку. – Врежешь ты мне сегодня или нет?!  
– Сволочь!  
Дино отшатнулся для нового замаха, но не успел: Колонелло поймал его руку и заломил за спину, до острой боли выкрутив суставы.  
– Слабак, – выдохнул он прямо в ухо. – Чего я с тобой вожусь?! Надо было бросить тебя одного и смотреть, как ты захлебываешься в собственном дерьме, уничтожая все кругом. Трусливый болван!  
Дино рванулся раз, другой, рыча от злобы – а потом внутри будто треснуло что-то. Его пробрало мучительной болью, перед глазами вспыхнули слепые белые пятна, и Дино закричал – в голос, яростно, бешено, как демон, попавшийся в лапы экзорциста. Пламя выплескивалось из него толчками, его буквально рвало раскаленным золотым огнем, горела каждая клеточка в коже, извергая целый океан пламени, но легче не становилось: оно разгоралось все ярче, и Дино казалось, что весь он превращается в одно огромное солнце. Под ногами дрожала земля, со склонов осыпались камни, гора трескалась на глазах, а потом столп пламени взметнулся в небо, разливаясь там гигантским ядерным грибом, и Дино вдруг охватил непередаваемый ужас. Он не сдержался, не смог. Сейчас это полыхающее золотом небо рухнет на землю и случится то, о чем говорил Колонелло – его Флоренция, город, который он любил всем сердцем, его зеленые долины, его плодородная Арно с древними арками мостов, его сады и выпасы, его белые виллы на побережье, все просто-напросто расплавится, как воск на огарке свечи. Он погубит все это и погибнет сам, разорванный на части тем Дино Каваллоне, который мирно смотрел на него из детства большими оленьими глазами. Сердце, переполненное кровью и пламенем, остервенело ломилось в ребра, вот-вот оно лопнет и утопит все кругом в непрожитых годах его собственной жизни, в его страхе и злобе, в его боли, в его усталости, в его нежности, в его нерастраченной любви, вот сейчас, это конец, конец...  
А потом он ощутил что-то новое. Это была не его сила – она пришла извне, словно ясное голубое небо завернулось вокруг солнца, окружив его слепящий жар своим холодным безвоздушным одеялом. Боль отхлынула так же, как нахлынула, и Дино смог вздохнуть. Он хватанул воздух глубоко, жадно, и следом за обжегшим ноздри пламенем в легкие потекла прохлада. Дино поднял голову.  
Золото свернулось в шар, который окутывал кокон прозрачного лазурного света, мерцая и переливаясь как огромный сапфир. Небесное пламя медленно растворялось в пламени Дождя, а то – втекало внутрь и завихрялось, и они смешивались, образуя самый чистый изумрудный цвет, какой Дино только видел в природе. Совершенно невообразимое и великолепное в своей красоте зрелище разворачивалось над его головой, закрывая собой небо и рождая новое, девственно ясное, удивительно нежное и одновременно живое, словно просвечивающие на солнце волны Лигурийского моря. Те самые, в которые он так любил зарываться ногами, а потом окунаться с головой, позволяя воде смывать с тела усталость прожитых дней. Но даже тогда он не чувствовал такого облегчения, как сейчас. Невидимые волны ласково качали его, будто ребенка – так ему казалось, пока он не понял, что это Колонелло обнимает его сзади, успокаивая еще не отпустившую паническую дрожь.  
Когда Колонелло разжал руки, колени подогнулись и Дино бессильно рухнул на траву. Потом откинулся на спину и лег, закрыв глаза.  
Колонелло сел рядом. Дино чувствовал тяжесть его ладони прямо на лице: она была неожиданно прохладной. Из нее еще сочилось голубое пламя, смывая с кожи грязь и пот. Дождь, подумал Дино. Вот какой он бывает. Успокаивающий и умиротворяющий, как глоток холодной воды в жаркий полдень. Не бешеный шторм, смывающий все на своем пути, как Сквало. Не затяжной ливень Ямамото, который вгоняет в сонливое оцепенение. Настоящий Дождь.  
– Как себя чувствуешь, эй? – спросил над ухом Колонелло.  
– Водички бы, – хрипло пробормотал Дино, не открывая глаз.  
Что-то зашуршало: наверное, Колонелло залез в рюкзак, который тащил за плечом всю дорогу. В руку Дино ткнулась чуть теплая бутылка с водой.  
Он пил долго и жадно, пока не потекло по подбородку. Остатки вылил на голову и отряхнулся по-собачьи, разбрызгав вокруг мутноватые от пыли капли; а когда кожа намокла, почувствовал вдруг, как ее холодит поднявшимся ветром. Совсем слабым, но Дино до самого нутра ощутил это дуновение.  
– Полегчало? – опять спросил Колонелло; в его голосе не было больше ни капли обидной насмешки. Дино улыбнулся. Собственное тело ощущалось невесомым, почти пустым. Ему не полегчало.  
Ему было хо-ро-шо.  
Ветер гладил его по волосам, как по спелой пшенице в долине Арно. Над головой медленно гасло изумрудное сияние, растворяясь в воздухе, чтобы навсегда вернуться в лоно природы, пока Вселенная не поглотит его, не разделит и не вернет обратно – в их с Колонелло ладони. Дино провожал его взглядом, лежа на спине. Он только теперь понимал, что случилось бы, не окажись Колонелло рядом.  
– Спасибо, – шепотом сказал он.  
Колонелло вздохнул и опять звякнул пряжкой на рюкзаке, порывшись у самого дна и вытащив что-то круглое и оранжевое.  
– Хочешь?  
Дино молча кивнул. Шевелиться было лень.  
Колонелло надорвал кожуру, брызнувшую соком, и в воздухе поплыл острый свежий цитрусовый аромат. Он приятно дразнил ноздри, напоминая об апельсиновом карнавале, на котором Дино бывал в детстве раз или два. Разряженные люди швырялись апельсинами друг в друга, топтали ногами, обмазывались с головы до ног, а запах стоял такой, что щипало глаза. Дино вдруг подумал, что в марте обязательно поедет туда снова.  
Колонелло разломил апельсин пополам и оторвал дольку. Дино открыл рот. Колонелло, вроде бы, хмыкнул тихо – но может, ему просто послышалось. Апельсиновая долька ткнулась в губы, и Дино откусил половину, раздавил языком об нёбо и проглотил, не жуя. Едкий сок обжег сорванное криком горло, но эта мимолетная, приятная боль вдруг помогла ему заново почувствовать собственное тело. Больше не казалось, что его раскачивает на волнах, как безвольную куклу. Наоборот, с дурацким соком в него будто втекало обратно пламя – ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы вызвать в крови легкое опьянение.  
Колонелло стиснул в пальцах оставшуюся половину апельсиновой мякоти. Дино запрокинул голову и подставил раскрытые губы, ловя капли на язык. На лицо вдруг упала тень: Колонелло навис над ним, упираясь рукой в землю, а его глаза показались Дино зелеными, пока он не понял, что в них отражаются его собственные – золотые от переполнявшего их огня. Когда он поймал широкое загорелое запястье и горячо, мокро ткнулся ртом прямо в ладонь, Колонелло вздрогнул и замер, как охотничья собака в стойке. Потом пальцы настойчиво скользнули по губам, и Дино послушно открыл рот, не раздумывая, позволив им втолкнуться туда сразу до костяшек. Они отдавали на вкус пылью, были липкие и сладковатые, шершавые и такие сильные, что одним небрежным движением могли бы вырвать ему челюсть, но Дино не боялся – обхватил их губами и заглотнул, впуская все глубже, разрешая упираться в горло, пока скользил языком между перемычек и кусал, длинно, шумно дыша. Он чувствовал себя пьяным, но вместо мутного тумана в голове все искрило, как шампанское.  
– Блядь, – выдохнул Колонелло, и вся приятная тяжесть в животе камнем рухнула в пах, моментально скрутившись узлом.  
Дино вытолкнул пальцы изо рта, слизнув потекшую по подбородку слюну, и хрипло спросил:  
– Хочешь?  
– Да, – ответил Колонелло нетвердым голосом.  
Он расстегнул штаны так просто и бесстыдно, что у Дино дух перехватило от восхищения. Тяжелый член в его руке был горячим, очень твердым – от этой каменной твердости под нежной беззащитной кожей все волоски на предплечьях встали дыбом. Дино гладил медленно, с оттягом, уткнувшись носом в нос Колонелло и слыша, как у него сбивается дыхание, как сердце стучит и от удовольствия сжимаются и расслабляются пальцы в траве. Когда Дино залез в щелку на головке ногтем, Колонелло издал короткий звук, так похожий на "эй", что Дино чуть не рассмеялся – не успел, потому что губы аркобалено замерли возле рта, приоткрытые и сухие, и Дино сам прижался к ним, почувствовав свежий вкус дождя.  
– Черт, – беспомощно пробормотал он и сел, сдернув футболку через голову. Колонелло тронул ладонью его бок, исчерченный татуировками как карта морей, огладил со вкусом, властно, а Дино казалось – вместо татуировок там куски содранной кожи и Колонелло трогает голое мясо, задевая каждый нерв. Мышцы судорожно дернулись, напрягаясь под рукой, и аркобалено вдруг усмехнулся совсем по-мальчишески, показав крепкие белые зубы. От него несло какой-то лихой подростковой уверенностью, сшибающей с ног покруче противотанковой винтовки. Дино смотрел и не мог наглядеться, очарованный ей – такой живой, такой искренней, что хотелось то ли засмеяться, то ли заплакать. Потом Колонелло поцеловал его в подбородок – словно подбадривал, но от этого простого, слишком честного жеста у Дино что-то больно сдавило в груди. Его вело как никогда в жизни, сердце то сумасшедше колотилось, то обмирало, а Колонелло уже завалил его в траву и подмял всей тяжестью, куснул в плечо и широко слизнул испарину, отираясь носом об аквамариновые язычки пламени над ключицей. По его руке скользнуло такое же, лазурно-чистое – родилось прямо под кожей и просочилось в ладонь, тонкой голубоватой пленкой окутывая пальцы. Дино вздрогнул от прохладного касания к животу.  
– Прямо так? – спросил он шепотом.  
– А как? – хмыкнул Колонелло. – Я сюда спасать тебя шел, а не трахать.  
– Но не удержался, – подколол Дино, стараясь дышать глубже: пламя Дождя мягко облизывало внутреннюю сторону бедер, одновременно будоража прохладой и успокаивая, унимая зуд в липкой, раздраженной зноем и потом коже.  
– Удержишься тут, – беззлобно проворчал Колонелло; пальцы его соскользнули ниже, вдавливаясь, растягивая, напористо гладя, и вместо связных слов Дино только нечленораздельно ругнулся, сам поддавшись бедрами навстречу и мучительно сжимаясь от острого ощущения чужого пламени внутри.  
– Твою мать, – выдохнул Колонелло ему в рот и потянул руку обратно – так медленно, что Дино вывернулся следом, до ломоты прогибаясь в спине. А потом втолкнул снова, глубоко, грубо, охуенно хорошо. Все чувства обострились до предела; невозможно, но Дино ощущал, как задевают кожу узловатые костяшки, как они скользят по упругим стенкам, как вспыхивает и гаснет тягучая боль, успокоенная влагой Дождя, и святая Мадонна, он никак не мог умолкнуть – ноюще, глухо стонал на одной ноте, пока Колонелло трахал его рукой. Он то запрокидывал голову, слепо моргая, то поднимался на локтях и смотрел, смотрел жадно, хотя перед глазами все плыло, зная, что Колонелло смотрит в ответ – всей кожей ощущал его взгляд, такой же горячий, как небо над головой. От Колонелло исходила спокойная мягкая сила, чистая, как ключевая вода; это было не пламя, что-то другое – что-то большее, гигантское и необъятное, оно вливалось в Дино потоками и распирало с каждым ударом сердца, казалось, еще минута – и он взорвется от этой безудержной силы, до предела переполненный жизнью.  
Он даже не заметил, когда вместо пальцев втолкнулся член – только мучительно-сладкое давление стало острей, да лицо Колонелло оказалось совсем близко. Аркобалено двигался размашистыми рывками и от удовольствия выглядел почему-то беззащитным. Капли пота повисли прямо у него на ресницах; Дино поцеловал его в закрытые веки, а Колонелло зажмурился и вдруг ткнулся ртом ему в рот, бессвязно шепча:  
– Каваллоне... Дино... черт, Дино...  
Это было уж слишком. Его захватило оргазмом как торнадо, как истерикой, накрыло сразу и с головой, оглушив и утаскивая за собой в бурлящую воду. Дино кончал безумно, изматывающе долго, судорожно сжимаясь внутри, пока Колонелло дотрахивал его прямо по сперме и пламени, и сквозь застилавшую глаза пелену видел руку, которой обнимал аркобалено за плечи. Пламя текло в контурах татуировки, как расплавленный металл в жерлах кузницы – оно мерцало, переливаясь жидким золотом, а Дино едва не терял сознание, еще чувствуя, словно во сне, как Колонелло исступленно кусает его выгнутое горло.  
Он пролежал целую вечность, непривычно беспомощный – не слабый, наоборот, пьяный вусмерть от собственной силы. Истома расползалась в груди, будто разбили чашку с горячей водой, и Дино крепко обнимал широкую спину Колонелло, пока тот не привстал и бедра не сделались липкими.  
– Пусти, эй.  
Дино мотнул головой.  
– Ну чего тебе? – недовольно и как-то неловко буркнул Колонелло.  
Дино потерся носом о его висок, целуя лапку морщин возле глаза и слипшиеся от пота ресницы. И шепнул на ухо, взъерошив дыханием жесткие, колючие светлые волоски:  
– Хочу еще.

Все сигареты в пачке, мятым комком засунутой в карман его джинсов, переломались и раскрошились. Вытряхнув последнюю уцелевшую вместе с крошками табака, Дино свесил ноги с обрыва и закурил, крепко затягиваясь дымом. Ветер разметал сизую струйку, стоило ей потянуться вверх.  
Колонелло зарылся пальцами ему в волосы.  
– Как дела, эй?  
– Охуенно, – раздельно, со вкусом проговорил Дино. – Мне охуенно хорошо.  
Он чувствовал себя легким как пыль, растворившаяся в солнечном свете, и одновременно всемогущим. Татуировки больше не чесались.  
Колонелло некоторое время молчал, продолжая скрести ему загривок, потом сказал суховато:  
– Ну, надеюсь, урок ты усвоил.  
– Урок? – рассеянно повторил Дино.  
– Кое-чему ты сегодня должен был научиться, верно? Я тебе вот что скажу, Каваллоне. Трахайся сколько влезет, люби кого хочешь, играй по чужим правилам, а хочешь – по своим. Главное – не забывай, кто ты такой. Не забывай, во что на самом деле веришь.  
Дино потерся ухом об его ладонь.  
– А ты?  
– А я, – уверенно начал Колонелло, потом вдруг умолк и продолжил после странно затянувшейся паузы: – Подставлю тебе плечо, чего уж там. За тобой не одним, а двумя глазами надо приглядывать.  
– Вот опять ты со мной разговариваешь, как с ребенком, – усмехнулся Дино, и Колонелло растрепал ему волосы, вытряхнув оттуда пыль и траву.  
– В том-то и беда, Каваллоне, что ты взрослый. И бед можешь натворить по-взрослому.  
Высоко вверху послышался отрывистый, сиплый клекот. Дино задрал голову. Там, в потоках западного ветра, парил белоснежный ястреб, медленно и неспешно сужая круги. Колонелло вытянул руку, и через минуту птица опустилась на нее, шумно захлопав огромными крыльями.  
– Красивый какой, – восхищенно пробормотал Дино. – Привет, Фалько, – и бесстрашно почесал ястреба кончиком пальца по гладкой шее. Птица дернула головой и угрожающе разинула изогнутый клюв, косясь на него бусиной ярко-желтого глаза и переступая лапами. Ветер трепал белые, как морская пена, перья, отчего ястреб казался недовольно нахохлившимся.  
– Не лезь, оттяпает, – предупредил Колонелло, отводя локоть подальше. – Он к тебе еще не привык.  
Дино пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– Значит, ты запомнил, как я улыбаюсь?  
– Хватит чушь нести, – сердито сказал Колонелло. – Лучше взгляни-ка туда, эй.  
На западе из-за гряды холмов словно вырастали новые Апеннины – такие же голубовато-серые и неровные, все изрытые черными впадинами. Дино даже отсюда слышал рокот, с которым наползала туча; чувствовал, как клубится ее налитая влагой громада, как сталкиваются насыщенные электричеством массы, рождая где-то за горизонтом всполохи зарниц. Поднявшийся ветер окреп и переменился, принося с собой запах пресной воды и соленой, йодистой – с побережья. Макушку по-прежнему грело солнце, но Дино подставил лицо ветру, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
Он знал, что сегодня вечером во Флоренции будет дождь.


End file.
